Pasillo perdido One shot
by Nadi-k
Summary: Podra por un momento vivir sinceramente la sangre sucia con la limpia? es tan malo el odiar?


_**One shot**_

_**Pasillo perdido**_

Aun recordaba la ultima conversación que habían tenido juntos, tan claramente que su voz seguía impregnada en los estantes de su memoria, mencionándolo "huron" mas de un par de veces y sacándole su tierno apodo de "sangre sucia" de la boca.

Aun podía recordar su perfume despedido cuando se largo y su labio mordisqueado por los nervios, podía recordar sus ojos llenos de un peligroso color chocolate y su dulce aliento a azúcar.

Aun podía recordar todo pero, lo más detestable es que…_aun podía recordarla._

Desde ese instante se había decidido a que nunca más intervendría en su rutina, a no ser en la clase de pociones y en algunos casuales pasillos.

"_Ningún sangre sucia tiene derecho siquiera a mirar a un Malfoy"_

Las palabras de su padre se hicieron presentes otra vez, arrebatándole una gran sonrisa irónica.

Como si le importaran las reglas…

Desde hace semanas no había podido dormir bien, ni siquiera las clases le llamaban la atención y su apetito había bajado considerablemente…solo por _esa_

Ni siquiera sabia porque salio de su cama a las doce de la noche…

Ayer recibió la carta decisiva de su destino y lo único que se le había ocurrido era ir a la estupida torre de astronomía solo a medianoche.

-maldita guerra- susurro metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, dirigiéndose al último pasillo que le faltaba.

Se detuvo…oía pasos.

Agudizo su oído lo más que pudo pero ya no alcanzaba a oír nada.

Dio vuelta a la esquina con la varita en las manos y con la elegancia de un felino, topándose con el ser más repugnante para su aclamado ser.

-Granger-dijo entre dientes, como si cada letra de ese nombre le diera un bofetón a su orgulloso apellido.

La susodicha no emitió sonido alguno, alzando su rostro para ocultar los nervios que le había causado el ruido de sus pasos y agarrando fuertemente el libro en sus manos.

-Hasta en las noches no dejas de estudiar?-comento divertido el rubio, viendo de reojo la posesión de la chica- bueno…es normal que un ratón de biblioteca no tenga vida social-

-que haces aquí Malfoy?-pregunto secamente la leona ignorando completamente el comentario anterior.

-si lo que deseas es que conteste que te estoy buscando, sueña otra vez Granger- sonrío aun mas divertido al ver la expresión de la castaña, esa expresión de absurdez que tanto conocía.

-por favor, como si tuvieras un mínimo de atractivo mas que Neville- contesto notablemente sarcástica, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-es que tu no alcanzas otras expectativas, verdad Granger?- se cruzo de brazos preparándose para el acostumbrado repertorio de insultos- para ti, Longbotton debe ser un dios con esos _ adorables _dientes de roedor-

-es mejor esos dientes que tu cabeza de huron-

-Ah!- grito con una sorpresa realmente falsa, chasqueando sus dedos-es que tu prefieres a las comadrejas, no es así?-

La Griffyndor guardo silencio ofendida, mirando fulminante al rubio idiota que estaba frente.

Draco sonrío complaciente ante la reacción de la chica, mirando su enredada cabellera por primera vez, pasando por su rostro hasta llegar a los blancos nudillos que aun sostenia el libro.

-a decir verdad, Ron tiene aun mas cualidades que tu, por ejemplo, un cerebro- contraatacó la ojicafe, recuperado una vez el habla.

-Cuidado Granger, me desagrada que me compares con un pobretón como tu amigo-

-me estas amenazando?-alzo peligrosamente mas su cabeza, observando como el rubio buscaba recargarse en la ancha pared de piedra.

-es solo una advertencia para la próxima, no quisiera embarrar de sangre sucia este maravilloso pasillo-

-ni yo quisiera morir en manos de un sucio mortifago, no es verdad?-

Tenso la mandíbula, tratando de calmar el coraje que esa palabra le ocasionaba.

De que servia ser un sangre limpia si terminas como sirviente de una víbora avariciosa?

-me saludas a tu padre- oyó decir a la castaña despidiéndose, caminando velozmente frente a él, a grandes zancadas.

Como si las cosas se fueran a quedar así…

-AH!-

-no te creas la gran cosa Granger, ya que estas muy lejos de serlo- escupió cada una de las palabras, queriendo hacer daño con cada una de ellas.

Sus brazos la habían acorralado en el rincón del pasillo, cada uno al lado de su cabeza, dejándola entender con la pared en la espalda de ella que no tendría escapatoria.

-ustedes son los que no valen nada, tanto les duele saberlo que…solo mírense- contesto rápidamente la castaña, contraatacando con lo mejor que tenia.

-sabes una cosa?- agarro las manos de la Griffyndor que trataban de empujarlo, lastimándole las muñecas cuando las puso pegadas a la pared, permitiendo que se acercara todavía aun mas- me das _asco_- lo soltó, sintiendo como el aliento de ella chocaba contra el de él…sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo…sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban de su pequeño y frágil organismo de mujer…

-el sentimiento… es mutuo- hablo entrecortadamente la leona, con los ojos rojos y la garganta adolorida.

Permanecieron ahí, en ese solitario corredor, sin preocuparse nada mas que en las palabras mal pronunciadas en sus memorias, nadas mas que en sus alientos entre mezclándose, nada mas que en intentar no gritar desesperadamente, nada mas que…en ellos mismos.

La castaña había cerrado los ojos por bastante tiempo, ya no conteniendo mas una fugaz lagrima que ahora corría por su mejilla.

Y ahora…él estaba atrapado…no podía evitar ver como mordisqueaba su labio inferior, tratando de contener el temblor de su cuerpo.

Inconcientemente soltó una de las muñecas de la chica, llevando su mano izquierda a su pequeña barbilla.

El tacto de la mano de su mano hizo que ella abriera los ojos, fulminándolo después con la ira mas pura que jamás pudo tener por otra persona que no fuera él.

Sonrío de nuevo, levantando su rostro por la barbilla y acercándose a su oído.

-me da asco el odio que me provocas- sintió como se paralizaba y acerco aun mas su cuerpo, queriendo sentir el calor humano de ella que tanto extraño por semanas- me da asco odiarte, odiarte con tu sentimiento de ser superior, odiarte por tu sangre, por tu familia, por tus _amigos-_ suspiro, apartándose de su oído para dirigir su mirada completamente a su rostro que estaba siendo devorado por pequeñas lagrimas.

_***No sabia cuando había sucedido, cuando había ocurrido pero Draco Malfoy…_

Esta vez dejo descansar su otra muñeca, observando de reojo como la muchacha se había conformado a poner sus brazos al lado de ella, sin ponerle resistencia alguna.

Todavía no soltaba su barbilla…todavía tenia poder sobre ella.

Y con un rápido movimiento su mano derecha se apodero completamente de su cintura, eliminando la muy poca distancia entre los dos.

Oyó como soltó un pequeño gemido mal contenido…sonrío.

Atrajo su barbilla a el, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la Griffyndor se había rendido rodeándole el cuello con los ya liberados brazos.

-te odio por ser tu- susurro peligrosamente muy cerca de su boca, solamente para que fuera audible para la castaña-te odio por ser quien eres- rozo lentamente sus labios, haciendo temblar a la leona que aun rodeaba su cuello-te odio por ser una Griffyndor-mordisqueo un poco disfrutando el sabor- te odio por mostrarme…- sonrío disfrutando el sufrimiento que provocaba- por enseñarme…-acaricio con su labio inferior el superior de ella, gozando su aliento retenido- que el tratar de odiarte es _imposible-_

Arrebato sus labios bruscamente, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de esa boca que lo mataba, queriéndole robar el aliento de un solo movimiento para que ella fuera incapaz de olvidarlo…de cambiarlo.

Se deleito con cada sabor que encontró en ella, mordiendo su lengua cuando esta quería entrar en él impidiéndole que sintiera otra cosa que no fuera lo que él provocaba.

Jalo aun mas su cintura, y su mano izquierda había olvidado la barbilla para adentrarse en su selvática nuca, arrebatándole más que un par de calidos gemidos.

Succiono su labio por última vez con intento fallido de no separarse…

Se alejo lentamente de ella observando minuciosamente cada una de sus facciones…

Los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo un poco más revuelto de lo normal y aun con los ojos cerrados…verdaderamente esa era _su Granger_ favorita.

Se dio el privilegio de verla una vez mas antes de separarla completamente de él y ver como la chica lo veía confundida.

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, olvidando la torre de astronomía para regresar a su lujosa sala común.

-_Adiós…Hermione-_ camino sigilosamente por el oscuro pasillo, lenta y elegantemente, solo como un Malfoy sabe hacerlo.

Sus pasos fueron desapareciendo para Granger, que se limito a dejarse caer en aquel rincón, observando el libro tirado junto a ella.

Se limpio la boca con el manga de la tunica y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, corrió a dirección opuesta de donde Malfoy se había ido.

El era un sangre limpia…era un Malfoy…_era un mortifago_

_***No sabia cuando había sucedido, cuando había ocurrido pero Draco Malfoy…_

_Se había enamorado_

_Y lo peor???_

_De una Sangre sucia Granger_

………


End file.
